<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IFD 2020 - Ale Batman! by SallyPejr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742392">IFD 2020 - Ale Batman!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr'>SallyPejr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ginny/Harry - Freeform, Hinny, International Fanworks Day 2020, Post-Book Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny je fanynka komixů, stejně tak její spolužáci. A hádejte, kdo jim připomíná Batmana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IFD 2020 - Ale Batman!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Všichni si myslí, že to dvojčata byli první, kdo v rodině Weasleyů objevil mudlovské komixy. Oni nebo jejich otec. Ale popravdě, první byla Ginny. Během jejího šesťáku, během schovávání se v Komnatě Nejvyšší Potřeby, využili studenti čehokoliv, aby se zabavili. Aby odvedli myšlenky jinam.</p><p>Jeden s mudlovskými příbuznými jim začal říkat o komixech, o hrdinech se superschopnostmi, kteří chrání svět a jeho obyvatele. A brzy se k němu přidali i další, aby vyprávěli o svých oblíbencích. O zákeřných zlosynech, kteří hledají jen vlastní obohacení. O Batmanovi a Supermanovi. O Iron Manovi a Spider-manovi. O Wolverinovi a Profesoru X. O Aangovi a Sailor Moon.</p><p>Ginny pak později, víc jak rok po válce, náhodně v mudlovském Londýně tyto příběhy našla. A koupila rovnou celý balík. Částečně pro sebe, částečně pro George.</p><p>Ale samozřejmě, že donutila skoro všechny, aby si příběhy přečetli. A sehnali jí víc. Ginny a Dean Thomas mohli strávit celé hodiny debatováním o komixech. Bylo to skoro horší než Ginny a Ron debatující o famfrpálu. Aspoň dle Hermiony.</p><p>Bylo to během jedné takové debaty mezi Ginny, Denisem Creeveym a Lorely, další z nebelvírských z Ginnina ročníku., ohledně Gothamu, když došli k tomuto.</p><p>„Harry by byl skvělý Batman. A Ty-Víš-Kdo je totálně Joker, protože je to nechutný násilnický debil, co zaslouží střelit do hlavy," prohlásí Lorely s jistotou. Na téma, proč je Joker jeden velký omyl lidstva a jeho fanoušci také, může mluvit hodiny.</p><p>„Harry jako Batman? Dokážeš si ho představit v kostýmu s kápí?" směje se Ginny.</p><p>„Tak je to sirotek. Sedí. Jeho rodiče byli zabiti zločincem a před ním. Sedí," vypočítává Denis. „Bojuje se zločinem, když je ten bystrozor. Takže i detektivní práce. Sedí. Měl i svého úhlavního psycho nepřítele. Sedí. Zdědil po rodičích a tak dost peněz, jak se teď zjistilo, takže další bod plus. Co se pozadí a minulosti a schopností týče, tak by Harry <em>mohl</em> být Batman."</p><p>„Pro Merlinovi nejvytahanější spodky," vydechne Ginny nevěřícně. „Já mohla být zasnoubená s Batmanem."</p><p>„Seš zasnoubená s chlapcem, co přežil, a s mužem, co zvítězil, to ti nestačí?"</p><p>„Ale Batman!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>